EL TÁNATOS, EL EROS Y EL HIPNOS
by medeas16
Summary: Primera parte: El Hipnos... Una apuesta que rompe las ilusiones... un accidente que te ayuda a olvidar aquello que te duele... el olvido que te genera una nueva vida... (hola es mi primer fic de twilight, espero que les guste comenten y animenme a seguir escribiendo... besos)
1. Prefacio

**EL TÁNATOS, EL EROS Y EL HIPNOS**

**El Hipnos**

* * *

_Prefacio_

El Tánatos, el Eros y el Hipnos,

Son tres dioses que siempre me han acompañado a lo largo de mi vida.

El Tánatos, la muerte, me había visitado varias veces, llevándose en cada visita a un ser amado, dejándome así completamente sola. Mi abuela, mi madre y por último mi padre me habían sido arrebatados a muy temprana edad, convirtiéndose así, en mis grandes pérdidas.

Al Eros lo conocía desde pequeña a través del amor familiar que siempre mi familia me brindo, pero que el tánatos se encargo de separar. Creí en ese momento que el dolor que sentía por perder a mis seres amados era insuperable. Pero me doy cuenta que estuve muy equivocada.

Mis grandes enemigos siempre han sido el Tánatos y el Eros, mientras que el Hipnos siempre ha sido mi protector. El sueño que me hace perder la conciencia de este mundo, que permite el olvido y el descanso a las almas atormentadas, en él siempre me refugiaba.

Mas el Eros inclemente volvió, presentando a mis ojos lo que ni en mis mas fabulosos sueños imagine, haciéndome creer en él… pero todo fue mentira y me mostró su otra cara, la de la agonía, la de la ausencia, la de la traición y la del desamor…

Amar es solo otra forma de morir, ahora lo entendía, era tal vez la más cruel de todas, pues no existía el descanso eterno en ese tipo de muerte… y yo era fiel testigo de eso… mas mi protector volvía…

El Hipnos me envuelve con su capa protectora, me cubre del dolor y del amor, guiándome entonces a las aguas del Leteo, en donde se me concede el olvido…

* * *

Este es mi primer fic en twilight, espero que les guste,. esta primera parte titulada Hipnos, esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Bella... y nos narrara la historia de su amor truncada por una apuesta... hasta caer en las fauces del olvido... comenten si les gusta y muchos besos...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Baje del auto riéndome de las bromas de Alice y de Rosalie, ellas llevaban las bolsas para preparar las comidas, mientras que yo solo tenía en las manos las llaves del auto.

Mire el cielo, este estaba nublado, aunque no era de extrañarse pues casi siempre en Fork lo estaba. Riéndonos caminamos hacia la entrada de la casa, antes que pudiéramos llamar a los chicos para que nos ayudaran con las bolsas, escuchamos tres voces masculinas exclamar exaltadas, mientras bajaban del segundo piso.

¡Ya basta! –grito una dulce voz aterciopelada- no hablemos mas de eso ¿sí?

¿Por qué no? –respondió una voz burlona.

Emmet para –dijo otra voz tratando de mantener la calma.

Pero Jasper –dijo la voz burlona- no sé porque Edward se pone así, sí después de todo gano la apuesta, gano mil dólares y un gran a…

¡Cállate Emmet! –grito Edward con furia- ¡O te juro que te romperé la cara aunque después Rosalie me mate!

Ja ja ja –rio Emmet con sorna.

¡Ya basta, las chicas están por llegar! .dijo Jasper preocupado- Y si Alice se entera de esa estúpida apuesta, de la que por cierto yo no estuve de acuerdo, nos mata a los tres…

No solo Alice, Rosalie también se apuntaría –señalo Emmet sonriendo- Si las chicas se llegan a enterar de la pequeña apuesta, nos matan

Mi corazón latía con violencia. ¿De qué apuesta hablaban? ¿Qué aposto Edward?

Ya -dijo Edward furioso- paren por favor. No hablemos más de eso...

Por supuesto -dijo Emmet esta vez más serio- Nadie tiene porque enterarse nunca de que Edward aposto mil dólares a que conquistaba a Bella y que se la llevaba a la cama... -lo último lo dijo con malicia.

CALLATE! -rugió Edward como una fiera- ya te he dicho que las cosas...

Escuche las exclamaciones ahogadas de Rosalie y de Alice, el caer de las bolsas, vi voltear a Emmet, Jasper y a Edward y mirarnos asustados, vi como las bocas de los tres se movían rápidamente... Mi corazón latía desaforadamente, no quise ver más, ni oír mas, no quise sentir más... y corrí, corrí... y como nunca no caí al suelo, llegue al auto, entre y lo encendí entre sollozos ahogados y acelere.

Iba dejando la mansión Cullen atrás a una velocidad vertiginosa, las lágrimas caían una y otra vez, las palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, rasgando mi corazón si eso era aun posible...

_Nadie tiene que enterarse nunca de que Edward aposto mil dólares a que conquistaba a Bella y se la llevaba a la cama..._

¡Maldito! ¡Maldito Edward! - llore furiosa- soy una estúpida, estúpida, ¿cómo alguien como él se iba a fijar en alguien tan normal como yo? ¡ESTÚPIDA!

Las lágrimas resbalaban lentamente, mi celular comenzó a sonar desesperadamente, supe quien era y no conteste, para que torturarme mas... golpee el volante con fuerza mientras chillaba

¡ESTÚPIDA!

Recordé los dos días anteriores y sentí mi corazón partirse más. Sus besos, sus labios, sus manos y lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo, en nuestra unión... lloraba y no podía controlarme, acelere mas mientras que golpeaba una y otra vez el volante, con furia y rabia, la radio se prendió y en todo el auto se escuchaba una canción.

_Él me mintió, él me dijo que me amaba _

_y no era verdad, él me mintió_

_no me amaba, nunca me amo..._

_**Bella, te amo, ahora tu eres mi vida... no sabes cuánto te amo... mi Bella**_

¡MENTIROSO! -grite mientras aceleraba mas y daba una vuelta por una curva, las llantas rechinaron, el auto patino, algo golpeo mi cabeza, el auto dio varias vueltas, el olor a gasolina era insoportable y de repente sentí que volaba, no sé cuantos minutos tarde en caer, pero al sentir la acera golpear mi mejilla todo dejo de tener significado, todo daba vueltas, imágenes de mi vida aparecieron en mi cabeza, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad y frio. Mis ojos se cerraron y ya no pude ver más.

El dolor hizo que gimiera suavemente.

Tranquila -dijo una voz desconocida que me reconforto- Ya vamos a llegar.

¿Llegar? ¿A dónde? -quise preguntarle, pero el dolor me hizo gemir otra vez.

Cierra los ojos y trata de dormir -dijo la misma voz- tienes heridas muy fuertes, pero al parecer nada de consideración -sentí cierto tono de duda en su voz al decir lo ultimo- vas a estar bien -quiso darme ánimos.

Yo no estaba tan segura, pues todo mi cuerpo dolía, mi cabeza casi estallaba, trate de levantar mi mano para tocarla, pero este movimiento hizo que gimiera otra vez...

Pero todo era nada comparado con el dolor agudo que había en mi alma y en mi corazón.

¡Edward!

Cerré mis ojos y mordí mis labios para evitar gritar el dolor que me producía el solo pensar en Edward, pero esto no evito que mi mente volviera a la primera vez que lo vi...

_Mi amor te espero tantos años_

_lo supe cuando te vi._

_Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños_

_estas aquí..._

Cante yo mientras bajaba del avión y caminaba hacia la plataforma para recuperar la maleta, luego busque con la mirada a mis dos locas amigas...

_Mi amor te pensó tantas veces_

_y ya te reconocí_

_Mi amor te invento desde siempre_

_llegaste aquí..._

Esa estrofa era mi parte favorita. La voz de Federico o bueno de Juan Gil Navarro, era hermosa, aunque mucho más hermoso era el actor. Yo lo adoraba en el papel del príncipe de Floricienta, bien hubiera querido un príncipe así.

Mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie se reían de mí, porque no entendían como una señorita de diecisiete años se ponía ver una novela infantil, hasta que vieron a Federico y ambas también cayeron ante el encanto de este, pues además de ser guapo era muy buen actor.

Recuerdo muy bien como las tres lloramos cuando Federico murió y no hubo el final feliz esperado. Jure que nunca más iba a volver a ver Floricienta por matar al príncipe y cuando llego la segunda temporada solo mire unos cuantos capítulos, pues por más que el Conde era guapo y a veces tierno, no pudo llenar el vacío que dejo el único y verdadero príncipe Federico.

Mire otra vez a mi alrededor y vi a dos chicas acercase a mí, me abrazaron con fuerza.

- Alice -dije yo riendo mientras miraba a mi bella y pequeña amiga de cabello negro corto.

- Bella -dijo está emocionada- no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés conmigo aquí. Ya tengo arreglada la agenda de actividades, hoy descansaras pero mañana iremos en auto a Port Ángeles a comprar un nuevo guardarropa para ti...

-Alice -me queje. Como pude olvidar la pequeña fijación que Alice tenia conmigo, ella pensaba que yo era su muñeca, en tamaño natural, a la que elegía la ropa que ponerse y comprarse, y todo esto ante mi horrorizado consentimiento, pues una mirada llorosa de esta hacia que yo aceptara cualquier cosa que ella me propusiera.

-Basta Alice –dijo Rosalie riendo ante mi cara de susto- ¡O vas a hacer que Bella se suba a otro avión para volver a Phoenix!

-¡Bella no me haría eso! – exclamo Alice- ¿no es así Bella? – con un tono de voz lleno de ternura y con la cara de cachorrito mojado.

-No Alice –dije sonriendo, luego mire a Rosalie y no pude evitar sentirme apesumbrada, al imaginar lo mal parada que quedaría si alguien me comparaba a la escultural rubia que era Rosalie.

-Vamos a casa –dijo Rosalie y las tres nos dirigimos al hermoso convertible amarillo.

Mientras manejaba me iban contando que nos íbamos a hospedar en la casa de Alice, la mansión Cullen, junto a Jaspes, Emmet y Edward.

Alice Cullen y Rosalie Halle eran primas y amigas. Por lo que sabía el papa de Alice, Carlisse Cullen, había tenido una prima que se había casado con su mejor amigo, de esta unión se generaron dos retoños, Jasper y Rosalie, ambos muy rubios y guapos.

Rosalie era mayor que Jaspes por dos años, Jasper tenía la misma edad de Alice y entre ellos había una relación que superaba a la familiar, pues ambos estaban enamorados.

Yo conocía a Jasper, pues este siempre iba a visitar a Rosalie y a Alice al colegio, así que gracias a la interferencia de mis amigas hice buenas migas con él.

Jasper era al igual que su hermano en cuanto al atractivo, pero además tenía un aura muy tranquilizadora, era amable y alegre, pero a veces era muy serio.

Alice tenia la misma edad que yo, pero a diferencia mía, ella no era hija única, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Emmet.

Emmet era un chico muy guapo, pero a la vez intimidante debido a su corpulencia y fuerza, pero eso era cuando no lo conocían también como ahora ella lo hacía, pues era muy cariñoso y su comportamiento era muy infantil, parece un oso, así lo llamaba Rosalie, quien por cierto era la dueña de su corazón..

Rosalie y Emmet eran pareja al igual que Alice y Jasper.

Con Emmet también me llevaba bien, él era muy parecido a Alice en cuanto a comportamiento, pues era un imparable apostador, alegre, bromista y yo lamentablemente era su principal fuente de entretenimiento, pues mis continuas caídas y metidas de patas, hacían de mí un blanco muy fácil para sus bromas y apuestas.

En cuanto a Edward no sabía nada de él, excepto que era primo de Alice, por parte de madre. Había quedado huérfano a una edad muy temprana, por lo que había sido adoptado por la familia Cullen. Seguí llevando su apellido paterno con orgullo y se dedica a tocar piano profesionalmente. Por lo demás no lo había visto nunca, sabía que visitaba a sus primas en el colegio, pero cada vez que iba, yo nunca estaba presente. Por lo cual Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen era un completo misterio para mí.

Al llegar a la mansión Cullen me quedé con la boca abierta, era una casa muy grande y bella. Jasper y Emmet nos estaban esperando con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y Edward? -preguntó Alice mientras abrazaba a Jasper.

- Está adentro tocando el piano -respondió éste- Hola Bella.

- Hola Jasper.

- Bella, ahora que estas aquí ya puedo comenzar a apostar -dijo Emmet burlón- Jasper te apuesto cinco dólares, a que Bella se cae tres veces y que rompe uno de los jarrones de mí casa.

- Emmet -dije ruborizada, porque lo mas seguro es que eso ocurriera.

- Osito, no digas esa cosas de Bella -dijo Rosalie llamandole la atencion- No le hagas caso y entremos.

Al entrar en la casa noté que todos los muebles y adornos eran muy caros, en mí fuero interno roge que no rompiera nada, pues dudaba poder pagarlo.

- Primero -dijo Alice mirandome- será mejor que subas a tu cuarto y te des un baño de agua caliente.

- No, creo que primero tiene que comer -opinó Rosalie- pues no debe de haber probado nada de la comida del avión, que por cierto es horrible y después que se bañe, pues de lo contrario se quedará dormida apenas salga del baño.

- Mi osita tiene razón -señalo Emmet, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo no lo creo -intervino Jasper- primero tiene que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

- Exacto -dijo Alice mirandome y frunciendo el seño- esa ropa está completamente arrugada.

- Debe comer -repitió Rosalie enojada.

- Bañarse -gruno Alice.

- Comer

- Bañarse

Vi a los cuatro discutir sobre lo que yo debería hacer, hubiera dado mí opinión, pero preferi no hacerlo, pues ninguno me hubiera hecho caso.

De repente escuche el suave sonido de un piano. Eran mis notas preferidas de _Claro de luna_, me deje llevar por ellas hacia una habitación y entré. En el encontré un piano de cola hermosimo y grande, quién maravillosamente tocaba el piano era un chico. La música embargaba mí alma y a la vez me hizo recordar a Reneé, mi madre, esa era su canción preferida.

De repente dejó de tocar de golpe, alzó la mirada y me vio directamente a los ojos. Por un momento me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes y me quedé sin aliento, mientras mi corazón latía desaforadamente.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -dijo el chico con una voz aterciopelada pero llena de fastidio.

- Yo… -tartamudeé- este… vengo con Alice, me llamo Bella, Isabella… - me sentía una estúpida, además él no dejaba de mirarme con clara desaprobación, pero a pesar de eso no pude evitar sonreír.

- Debí imaginármelo –dijo el chico mientras se paraba del banco.- Otra de las amigas de Alice –estaba furioso- así que tú has preferido atacarme de frente…

- ¿Qué? –pregunte sin entender nada.

- Lamento informarte –prosiguió él, como si yo no hubiera hablado, lanzándome una mirada fría y despectiva, que recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo- que no eres de mi tipo…

- ¿Qué demonios...? -repetí yo esta vez sí muy enojada por su manera de comportarse, estaba dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades pero fui interrumpida por Alice, quien entro a la habitación.

- Bella, así que estabas aquí –miro hacia el chico y prosiguió- Edward también tú estás aquí, me alegro, para así cerrar las formalidades de caso, permítanme presentarlos. Bella –me miro- él mi otro hermanito Edward –dirigió su mirada a él y con una sonrisa concluyo- Eddy, ella mi mejor amiga Isabella, pero todos le decimos Bella…

- Que ni bien llega comienza a perseguirme –reclamo Edward furioso.

- ¿Qué? –pregunto Alice muy sorprendida mientras me miraba.

- No es así Alice – me apresure a negar, aunque sentí que mi rostro se enrojecía- Tú sabes que yo no hago esas cosas…

- Tranquila Bella – dijo una calmada Alice, luego miro hacia su "hermanito" con cierto enojo y prosiguió- Edward estas equivocado, Bella no es de esas…

- ¿Qué? ¿No es igual a tus otras amiguitas, Jessica y Lauren, qué no me dejaban en paz, que me perseguían y me acosaban…? –señalo este con amargura y fastidio.

- Primero que nada Edward -dijo una muy exasperada Alice- ellas no eran mis amigas, eran unas compañeras de clase e íbamos a hacer un trabajo grupal, por eso vinieron. Yo no tengo la culpa que ellas se hayan enamorada de ti, en tal caso la culpa es tuya por ser tan guapo –al decir esto último se rio, luego ya más seria prosiguió- Bella no es igual que ellas…

- Eso dices tú –señalo un muy irónico Edward.

- La conozco, no es de esas – defendió Alice.

- Pues bien cuando comience a perseguirme y a acosarme, tú te harás cargo –dijo Edward enojado, camino hacia nosotras pero antes de que saliera, logre recuperarme y dije:

- No te preocupes Edward, yo no pienso perseguirte, ni nada por el estilo.

Él me miro y con una sonrisa de lado, llena de desconfianza y malicia se fue.

Al parecer no me había creído.

* * *

Hola aquí comienza la historia, espero que les guste y que puedan comentar, pues el prefacio es un poco intricado y muy críptico… a partir de ahora la historia se desenredara y veremos que es lo que ocurre con Bella…

Besosss…


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero en un momento dado, sentí que alguien me cargaba y luego me depositaba en una cama, al poco rato escuche unos pasos apresurados y una voz exclamar exaltada.

- Doctor, por favor llegue rápido… ella, ella está mal… tiene un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en el lado derecho… sí… la encontré tirada en la carretera… al parecer salió disparada del auto… no creo que llevara cinturón de seguridad… eso le salvo la vida, pues el carro rodó por una pendiente y exploto… no se… tiene varios golpes en el cuerpo… ¿Cómo la encontré? – la voz se torno un tanto arisca y compungida, como de alguien que fue atrapado haciendo una travesura- Pasaba por ahí… yo bueno… la encontré en el mismo lugar en el que Rachel sufrió el accidente…- soltó por fin esperando que lo regañen, después de un breve silencio anadio- lo se doctor... pero sino hubiera ido hoy por ahí, esta chica no hubiera tenido quien lo ayudara, usted sabe que ese tramo de la carretera no es muy concurrida...

- AY -no pude evitar gemir, pues el dolor que sentía en mi cabeza era atroz- Ay... ay

- Doctor, está quejándose -dijo la voz preocupada, mientras que se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el rostro y me decía- shhh tranquila, vas a estar bien.

Al escuchar esas palabras y al sentir sus manos acariciarme no pude evitar tranquilizarme.

- Está más tranquila doctor -lo escuché decir- debí haberla llevado al hospital del pueblo, aunque aun estaríamos en camino... eran mas de ochenta kilómetros... sí, el hospital de la reserva está... están implementandolo, por eso es necesario que llegue...

Me sentía muy cansada, por un momento me quedé en blanco, en un especie de limbo. Un pañuelo acarició mi rostro, mientras me limpiaba comenzó a susurrar.

- Vas a estar bien... te lo juro... te cuidaré y no me alejaré de ti hasta que te recuperes... no te voy a dejar morir... -su voz se lleno de dolor y de pasión- no como Rachel, tú vas a vivir, lo prometo...

Siguió limpiando mí rostro, yo me preguntaba quién era Rachel, debía de ser una persona muy querida e importante, porque su voz adquiría un tono triste y melancólico, con muchas dosis de dolor, un dolor agudo y punzante... un dolor hueco, sin final...

Dolor... ahora entendía, Rachel había muerto... ese dolor solo era producido por la muerte... era un dolor que yo conocía bien, pues había perdido a mí abuela y a mi madre, cuando tenía siete años, en un accidente de auto, y a mí padre, hace apenas ocho meses atrás... era un dolor agudo y sordo, perdurable, que me iba a acompañar siempre... aunque por un momento este dolor se mitigó al tener a Edward a mi lado...

_EDWARD..._

- Lo siento tanto Bella -se disculpó Alice mientras me guiaba a mi habitación - Edward no es tan malgeniado, solo que con lo que le ocurrió con Jessica y Lauren, no soporta que vengan amigas a verme.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunté mientras me sentaba en la que iba a ser mi cama. Por cierto ésta era grande y blanda, mire a mi alrededor, era un cuarto grande, bello y femenino.

- Aquí está el baño -me señalo Alice, mientras abría una puerta a mi izquierda- por aquí está el armario, desempacas, te bañas, comes y luego duermes...

- Alice, gracias, por todo -dije a media voz- últimamente me he sentido muy sola...

- Lo sé Bella, por eso me alegra de que estés aquí -me sonrió mientras concluia- Te cuidaremos entre todos, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y yo... y Edward también lo hará cuando te conozca mas...

- Lo dudo -murmure, tratando de no pensar en el hermanito de Alice, en ese vanidoso y arrogante de Edward- Todavía no me has contado que ocurrió con esas chicas y tú hermano.

- Oh, eso -se rió con malicia, mientras se sentaba a mi lado- Ocurrió hace dos meses, tú sabes que estoy llevando clases de diseño, estas chicas tenían que hacer un trabajo conmigo, y por cierto, que conste que yo no las elegí, sino que me las impuso la profesora, yo solo cometí el error de invitarlas a casa para hacer el trabajo, pues cuando ambas vieron a Edward, se volvieron locas, comenzaron a perseguirlo y acosarlo, lo llamaban cada rato a casa, no se como consiguieron su número de celular y ahí también lo incomodaban. Debiste de ver la cara de Edward, era una mezcla de miedo y asco, ellas parecían vampiresas dispuestas a encajar sus dientes en cualquier parte de la anatomía de mi hermano, jajaja, pero lo peor ocurrió cuando una vez ambas se colaron a la casa, o para ser más especifica al cuarto de Edward, completamente desnudas...

- ¿Qué? -exclame completamente sorprendida.

- Sí -aseguró Alice mientras se reía a mas no poder- En un primer momento nosotros no intervenimos, pues nos causaba gracia la situación, pero ante este último hecho tuve que intervenir, les prohibí la entrada, cambie el número de la casa y del celular de Edward, pero a pesar de lo que hice él todavía no me perdona, por todo lo que tuvo que pasar...

- Me lo imagino- sentí pena por él y pude mas o menos entender el porqué había actuado así conmigo.

Una vez que termine de bañarme, mientras secaba mis cabellos, no pude evitar pensar en Edward, era en realidad muy guapo... y en cierta manera comprendia la obsesión de esas chicas por conseguirlo.

Me puse el pijama, que había traído en mi maleta, que Emmet había subido antes, después de eso, comí un bizcocho y tome un jugo ante la atenta mirada de Rosalie, quien decía que yo estaba muy flaca. Al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo entre ellas, Rosalie se iba a encargar de mi alimentación, mientras que Alice, de mi vestuario.

Me tiré a la cama mientras tarareaba una canción.

_Me desperte llorando_

_soñé que no volvías _

_que no llegaba a tiempo, quizás, _

_quizá tú despedida. _

_Las lágrimas saladas _

_mojaban mis mejillas _

_mi carita empapada,_

_los sueños que morían_...

- Charlie -susurre y me quedé dormida.

Desperté de muy buen humor, eran las seis de la tarde, me cambié y decidí bajar, comenze a caminar por el pasillo y como siempre me perdí.

- Maldición -gemi- Alice, Rosalie -llegue al final del pasillo y me quede parada ante una puerta de roble, toque pero como nadie respondió, entre, era un cuarto...

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -exclamó una voz aterciopelada y enfadada.

Giré mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz y me quedé paralizada. Era... era Edward, quien al parecer recién había salido del baño, pues llevaba solo una toalla blanca en las caderas, dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho, trague saliva y muy sonrojada solo atine a balbucear.

- Yo... yo... me perdí... yo no... sabía...

Se rió sarcásticamente, mientras me miraba con esos ojos verdes llenos de desconfianza y desprecio, con su voz aterciopelada dijo

- Claro, como no.

- Es la verdad -respondí rápidamente enojada, estaba cansada de que él me acusara, que fuera cruel y malvado conmigo sin que yo tuviera la culpa.

- Has entrado en mi habitación sin mi permiso...

- No, yo toque...

- Y quieres que te crea que no me estas acosando -prosiguió él sin escucharme.

- Pues aunque no lo creas -casi grite de furia, mas luego ya calmada pude añadir - no eres mi tipo...

- ¿De verdad? -dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí -dije con una seguridad que en verdad no sentía, mire directamente a sus ojos, tratando de no desviar mí mirada por su músculo y varonil pecho- Eres guapo, pero no me gustan las personas engreídas, vanidosas y arrogantes... y justamente tú encajas en todas esas características... -apenas termine de decir eso, salí rápidamente de la habitación antes de delatarme, pues ya no podía evitar mirarlo y sonrojarme.

Trate de respirar con calma y de tranquilizar mi corazón, cuando me disponía a caminar me encontré cara a cara con Alice.

- Bella, te estaba buscando. Vamos a la cocina.

Ya en ella, me encontré con el resto de los chicos, quienes se encontraban decidiendo que preparar para comer.

- Pidamos un delivery -opinó Emmet.

- No lo sé -dijo Jasper- Tengo ganas de comer comida casera.

- Si quieren yo puedo cocinar -me ofrecí- puedo hacer comida italiana, es mi especialidad...

Los cuatro aprobaron mi idea y yo me encargue de cocinar, hace mucho no lo hacia, pero todo resultó bien. Mientras cocinaba, pensaba que Rosalie tenía razón, mi alimentación era inexistente, pero ellas no entendían, para qué cocinar si iba a comer sola, para qué ir a un restaurante si iba a cenar sola. No me gustaba estar sola, a pesar de haber sido siempre una solitaria.

Rosalie se encargó de poner la mesa y sacó un vino, mientras Emmet olisqueba y probaba los spaguetties a la seta que había preparado.

Una vez terminado de servir, nos dispusimos comer.

- Huele y sabe muy bien Bellita -exclamó Emmet ya embutiendose el contenido de su plato.

- Sí Bella -corroboro Jasper sonriendo.

- esto está buenísimo -dijo Rosalie mientras comia- por tu culpa voy a ganar peso.

- Es muy cierto -confirmó Alice.

Mire de reojo a Edward, quien no dijo ni una sola palabra, pero que comía con evidente gusto.

- Bella tienes que darle la receta a mi osita -pidio Emmet, para luego añadir con orgullo- Rosalie cocina muy bien.

- Tiene que hacerlo, si quiere seguir con alguien como tu -señaló Jasper burlandose- "osito".

- No me llames asi -reclamo un furioso Emmet- asi solo me llama Rosalie.

- Tranquilo cuñadito -al decir esto Jasper levanto las manos en señal de paz, pero no pudo evitar reírse disimuladamente.

Emmet termino de comer antes que todos y se puso a mirar con evidente codicia los platos de los otros. En un descuido logro quitarle una buena porción de tallarines a Jasper, cuando este se dio cuenta se enojo y empezaron a discutir.

- Chicos hay mas en la olla -comente timidamente, para que no siguieran discutiendo.

Ni bien termine de decir eso, Emmet salio disparado a la cocina, seguido de cerca por Jasper, al poco rato se escucho sus voces desde la cocina, discutiendo sobre quien debía llevarse el resto del contenido. Alice y Rosalie rieron a carcajadas, yo solo sonrei, hace mas de medio año que no reía como ellas.

Los chicos volvieron con sus platos llenos y sin discutir, al parecer habían llegado a un acuerdo salomónico, dividirse el contenido por la mitad. Durante ese tiempo las chicas ya habían acabado sus platos.

- Osito, ¿me quieres? -pregunto Rosalie seductoramente a su enamorado.

- Mas que a nada en esta vida -respondio Emmet con adoración.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por mi? -prosiguio Rosalie acariciándole su mano.

- Lo que tú desees, tú solo manda yo obedezco.

- Lo sabia -dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara y un rápido movimiento le quito el plato de comida y empezó a comerlo antes los asombrados y resignados ojos de Emmet.

La cara del osito era un poema y nosotros solo atinamos a burlarnos, Jasper se carcajeba a mas no poder, parecía que iba a partir en dos, pero mientras se reía, Alice le quito el plato y comenzó a comer de el.

Cuando Emmet vio esto se puso a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿De que te ríes? -le gruno Jasper- si a ti también te quitaron tu plato.

Al decir esto, Emmet dejo de reír y miro a Rosalie, se dispuso a quitarle un poco de comida, pero la mirada y el gruñido asesino que Rosalie le mando, lo detuvo.

Todos nos reímos, incluido Edward, al principio mi risa era experimental, pero luego rei a mandíbula abierta.

- Bella -susurro Alice maravillada- estas riendo. En verdad estas riendo -los chicos asintieron felices, ella prosiguió feliz- hace tiempo que no reias asi, desde lo de Charly...

De repente mi risa se apago al recordar a Charly, mis ojos se llenaron de confusión.

- Yo... lavare los platos -dije rápidamente para ocular mi confusión.

- No, Bella -dijo Rosalie- por hoy lavaran los chicos.

- Claro -sonrei pero mi sonrisa no llegó a mis ojos.

Vi como Jasper y Emmet levantaban los platos y se repartían el trabajo, por un momento mi mirada se desvío hacia Edward y vi una especulativa mirada en sus ojos verdes mientras me miraba. Nuestro contacto visual se rompió cuando su hermano lo llamo.

- Tú también ayudaras Edward, asi que apurate.

Al legar a mi cuarto aquella noche, no pude evitar rememorar los sucesos de ese día y sentirme feliz. Me alegre del haberme dejado converse por Alice y Rosalie de venirme a vivir con ellas. La vida en Phoneix había perdido significado para mí desde lo de Charlie.

Los días pasaron alegremente. Era cierto que Fork no era ni soleado, ni caluroso como Phoneix, pero en el extrano clima de Fork había un encanto que no se podía negar. Talvez era porque los seis eramos muy felices en casa, a pesar de las continuas lluvias o porque aclimatamos el clima a nuestra conveniencia, asi como aquella vez que nevó y todos salimos a jugar una batalla de nieve, que solo termino cuando Rosalie anuncio que había leche caliente en casa.

La relación que había entre mis amigas, sus enamorados y yo era muy buena, si bien con Edward hablaba solo lo necesario. _"Buenos días", "buenas tardes", "buenas noches", "la comida esta servida"_... era cierto que no había vuelto a tener ningún intercambio de palabras con el, lo cual era bueno. Pero eso no había evitado que yo de vez en cuando lo mirara de reojo y sintiera mi corazón latir con fuerza cuando él me miraba, aunque esta demás decir que yo me hacia la loca y miraba a otro lado, tratando de que no notara mi sonrojo.

Los seis no habiamos repartido los labores de la casa, nos turnabamos para cocinar y yo ya había probado la buena sazon y abundancia de Rosalie y Emmet, también las ensaladas de Alice y Jasper, mas los cuatro preferían que yo cocinase. Del que nunca había probado su sazón era de Edward, hasta ese día.

- La comida esta lista - anuncio Edward a sus hermanos y me miro de reojo- Al comedor.

Entramos burlandonos uno del otro, pero de repente mi super desarrollado sentido del olfato persivio el olor de Filete a lo Strogonoff y quede paralizada.

Vi como Edward comenzaba a servirnos a cada uno, mientras sus hermanos exclamaban entre si.

- Huele bien Edward -aseguro Jasper.

- Espero que sepa tan bien como huele -recalco Emmet.

Rosalie y Alice murmuraron algo, pero yo no escuche. Mi mente volvió a aquel funesto día, a aquel día que quería olvidar.

* * *

- Charlie -dije entre bostezos- ya te levantaste.

- Si Bella -dijo y me sonrió con esa linda sonrisa que tenia- hoy tengo que arreglar unos papeles, nada importante.

- Me alegro -le sonrei- Entonces te espero a cenar ¿no?

- Si, llegare temprano, mi niña, en la comisaria la acción parece haber acabado, todo esta tranquilo y este pobre sheriff, parece estar de vacaciones.

- Yo me alegro y espero que todo continúe asi en la ciudad -dije con evidente alivio- No quiero que te pase nada papa.

- No seas exagerada hija -dijo mientras me abrazaba- Para ser sinceros, yo extraño la acción, un par de delincuentes a quienes perseguir, un tiroteo... -callo al ver mi expresión horrorizada- Era solo una broma.

- No me gusta que bromees con eso papá -dije enfadada, pero luego me relaje al acordarme del permiso que quería conseguir- Vuelve temprano, porque voy a prepara tu platillo preferido -preferí adelantar un poco el tema que íbamos a tratar durante la cena- Pa, tengo que pedirte algo...

- Cualquier cosa si preparas mi filete a lo strogonoff, espero que sea la receta de la abuela -dijo él riendo, me dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida, pero antes de salir cogió mi rostro con sus manos y me miro, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y prosiguió- Eres hermosa Bella, ya se que no eres una nena, pero para mí siempre vas a ser mi nena, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te amo hija. Adiós.

Sentí un extraño dolor en mi pecho, al verlo partir, quede por un momento paralizada, cuando pude moverme solo atine a llegar a la ventana y verlo partir. Las horas pasaron y mientras cocinaba no lograba arrancarme esa horrible sensación de mi pecho.

Cocine como nunca y también espere como nunca. Papá solía llegar temprano a casa si hacía su plato preferido: Filete a la strogonoff, con la fabulosa receta de la abuela, la cual mi madre me había enseñado, después de haberla aprendido con la abuela. Ella solo cocinaba este cuando quería lograr el favor de mi padre, lo mismo hacia mí madre (por cierto) y me enseñó a hacerlo a mí. Está vez el cocinar este plato tan complicado, era para conseguir el permiso de pasar todas mis vacaciones con Alice y Rosalie, en Fork.

Las horas pasaron y me fui poco a poco poniendo más y más nerviosa, hasta desesperarme por completo.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, hizo que me levantara como resorte del sillón, abrí y vi a tres oficiales de policía, los conocía porque eran amigos de mí padre, mire a cada uno a la cara, pero los tres reulleron mi mirada

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunte suavemente.

- Bella -dijo uno quitándose el sombrero y lanzándome una mirada llena de pena y dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está papá? -exclame sintiendo que mi corazón se salía del pecho.

- Lo sentimos tanto Bella -dijo otro.

En ese momento, mi cerebro se desconecto, escuche los que ellos decían, hablaron de un atraco en un banco, de que mí padre había caído cuando uno le disparo en la cabeza al momento de ser capturados, pero no logre procesarlo, mi razón no volvió ni cuando mis dos locas amigas vinieron al funeral y al entierro, no escuche sus múltiples suplicas para que fuera con ellas a Fork, simplemente mi corazón y mi mente se desconectaron de mi cuerpo... pues ahora estaba realmente sola. Papá había muerto.

* * *

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! -una voz me sacó de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos - ¡Tierra llamando a Bella! -gritó Emmet burlonamente.

- Lo siento -me apresure a responder, tratando de disimular mi confusión y tristeza.

- No has probado nada de la comida -me señaló Alice sorprendida.

Mire mi plato y lo compare con los de los demás, ellos ya habían terminado, mientras que el mío se conservaba intacto.

- No tengo hambre -sentí que la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo - me retiro -sin mucho pensar me paré, aunque sentía mi cuerpo temblar como si fuera una gelatina, logre dar un par de pasos.

- Bella -me llamó Alice- ¿estás bien?

- Sí, yo... -tartamudeé, quería salir de ahí, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, pues de lo contrario me iba a derrumbar- necesito estar sola...

- Bella ¿qué tienes? -preguntó Rosalie preocupada.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Alice habló con la voz teñida de dolor.

- Filete a lo strogonoff... Bella lo siento tanto...

- ¿qué pasa con mi comida? ¿Acaso a la señorita no le gusta? -dijo un muy ofendido Edward.

- No es eso Edward -dijo Alice impaciente mientras me miraba- Bella se ha puesto así porque ese plato era el favorito de Charlie...

- Lo sentimos Bella -señaló Rosalie muy apenada.

- ¿Por qué? -gruño Edward enfadado- sí era el plato favorito del tal Charlie, no es mi culpa...

- Nadie te está culpando hermano, pero es que Bella no se acostumbra a que Charly se haya ido...

- ¿Qué? y porqué ese tipo la abandonó ella no quiere comer mi comida, ¿es eso? ¡Que ridiculez! -replicó Edward- ¿qué más no quiere comer la señorita? ¿Hay algún plato más que no debamos cocinar para que la señorita no se sienta mal?

- Edward -gruñó Emmet - ¡Basta ya!

- ¿Porqué? ella tiene que entender que porque alguien la abandone, no se debe dejar morir -afirmó Edward con frialdad- que no puede huir de aquello que le duele, tiene que enfrentarlo y superarlo...

Yo no dije nada solo lo escuche, mientras que las lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas, sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Me dolía reconocer que mi padre había muer..., que se había ido, es mas nunca juntaba las palabras papá y muerto, en una sola oración, ahora sabía que tenía que aceptar ese hecho. Iba a dejar de pensar que mi padre se había ido de viaje y que iba a volver en cualquier momento, tenía que aceptar que estaba muerto y que solo lo volvería a ver en el cielo.

- ¡Ya cállate Edward! -gritó Jasper.

- ¿por qué? Dejen de protegerla -dijo Edward con furia- Si su novio la abandonó no la victimicen... algo tuvo que hacer...

- No me abandonó ningún novio -dije, mi voz sonaba tranquila y serena, esto me sorprendió- Charlie era mi padre y no me abandonó, él nunca lo hubiera hecho -trague saliva y mi voz se quebró- Papá, Charlie, murió, lo mataron, era alguacil y lo mataron, solo así lo separaron de mí…

Edward palideció y enmudeció al oír mi confesión. Yo lentamente me dí la vuelta y subí a mi cuarto, donde me encerré a llorar. A llorar, ahora sí al recuerdo de mi padre... y mi dolor.

* * *

Hola ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique, espero que disculpen mi demora y que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Dejen comentarios, besossososososss, comenten si... :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Maldición! -gritó la voz amable - ¿Por qué no llega? ¡Debí llevarla al hospital! ¡Soy un tonto!

No me gustó que se culpara, su voz dulce se volvió triste. No él no tenía la culpa de lo que ocurría.

- Lo siento -dijo mientras me cogía la mano- si te ocurre algo será mi culpa. Lo siento tanto. Debí llevarte al hospital. Perdóname.

Quise reconfortarlo, decirle que no era su culpa lo que me podía ocurrir, pero lo único que pude hacer fue gemir.

- ¡Maldita sea! -gritó él- ¿Y si te llevó al hospital? No, no puedo, el doctor me dijo que no te moviera. ¿Qué hago?

Volví a gemir.

- Tranquila -dijo la voz mientras volvía a cogerme la mano y me besaba- No me separaré de ti, no te pasará nada, te lo juro, lo prometo... yo te protegeré.

Esa frase la había escuchado antes, las mismas palabras en una voz aterciopelada, pero habían sido mentiras, viles mentiras. Por eso durante mi huida de la mansión Cullen, había decidido nunca volver a confiar en un hombre, pero para mi sorpresa confiaba en él, aun sin conocerlo. Ese chico no era como Edward.

* * *

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve encerrada en mi cuarto haciendo catarsis, recordando aquello que había querido olvidar, la tristeza y el dolor que guardaba en mi pecho comenzó lentamente a aminorar.

Alguien llamó a mi puerta suavemente, pero yo no hice caso, no quería ver a nadie... necesitaba de ese tiempo a solas para poder aceptar la verdad.

Con todos esos caóticos y penosos sentimientos y pensamientos, me quedé dormida.

En sueños me pareció ver a mi madre, tan hermosa como siempre, ella me abrazaba y me besaba, a su lado se encontraba mi padre, quien también me prodigaba su cariño, ambos abrazándome me susurraron al oído:

_Te queremos Bella, siempre estaremos contigo, cuidándote y amándote. Siempre Bella._

La alegría que en ese momento inundó mi alma, me llenó de paz y tranquilidad, esto hizo que el resto de mi sueño fuera calmado.

Al despertar lo primero en lo que pude pensar fue en comer, así que después de lavarme la cara, salí. Al abrir la puerta algo cayó a mis pies.

- Hay -gruñó Edward, quien hasta hace poco se encontraba sentado apoyado en la puerta de mi habitación.

- Edward -exclame atónita- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola -dijo él incorporándose- yo... estaba esperarte... quería hablar contigo... -parecía muy nervioso, como un niño frente a su mamá al momento de informarle que ha roto el florero preferido de ella - Lo siento mucho... discúlpame... ¡soy un idiota!... ¡no debí decir esas cosas! No sabía que tu padre era Charlie y mucho menos que había muerto, lo siento mucho... en verdad...

- Tranquilo, no tiene importancia -suspire con calma, al ver su cara de sufrimiento añadí- estoy bien...

- ¡Isabella! -gimió él. Apenado y triste, esa eran dos palabras que definían el bello rostro de Edward- Sé que no tengo disculpa, dije cosas que no debía... -hablaba con tanta rapidez que por un momento me sentí narrada y tuve que apoyarme en la puerta para no caer.

Él se dio cuenta de la situación y exclamó mi nombre mientras se acercaba a mí y me sostenía entre sus brazos.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien -logre balbucear, mi respiración estaba agitada y no tenía nada que ver con el mareo que había sufrido antes, sino con la cercanía de él -Solo necesito comer algo...

- Vamos a la cocina, te daré de comer -esa frase no me hizo sentir mejor, sino que provocó todo tipo de pensamientos que en ese momento no quise analizar.

Al llegar a la cocina, me hizo sentar en el comedor y se negó a que yo cocinara, por el contrario fue él el que preparó la comida para mí

Mientras comía unos deliciosos tallarines en salsa blanca, él me miraba fijamente, preocupado porque yo tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, mientras que yo lo miraba asombrada, pues nunca se había comportado de esa manera conmigo. Frialdad, indiferencia y cierto desprecio, era lo único que sentía que el irradiaba cada vez que el me hablaba, ahora, por el contrario, era dulce, tierno y considerado.

¿A que se debía ese cambio en su carácter? Pues era obvio... se sentía culpable por lo que había dicho y hecho, era por eso que me trataba con tanta amabilidad y eso me hizo sentir miserable.

- Toma más agua... ¿O quieres otra bebida?

- Edward basta -exclame aburrida- Se que te sientes mal por lo ocurrido, pero créeme, no necesitas hacerlo, ya todo es pasado.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con aire compungido y culpable, la tristeza que se reflejaba en ellos era palpable. En ese momento, sentí la necesidad incoherente de hacerle sentir bien, de borrar esa tristeza de su mirar, de cuidarlo y abrazarlo.

Termine de comer rodeada de un silencio sepulcral. Edward no dejaba de mirarme y aunque eso me gustaba, no quería que lo hiciera por esa razón.

El se apresuro tratando de recoger mi plato, pero yo lo evite cogiéndole la mano.

- Isabella -exclamo sorprendido

- Edward, siéntate y escúchame por favor -dije con voz calmada, trate de soltar su mano, pero él me la sostuvo. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, tratando de controlar mis latidos desaforados y de no sonrojarme- Tenias razón, cuando dijiste que no podía huir de lo que duele, pues tenía que enfrentarlo y superarlo. Desde la muerte de mi padre -se me quebró la voz- de Charlie, yo no quise aceptar su muerte, me negué incluso a pensar en la muerte de mi padre. Me encerré en mi mundo, con la esperanza de que todo fuera una pesadilla, que mi padre iba a llegar en cualquier momento, que iba a entrar por la puerta de mi casa y a llamarme en voz en cuello para contarme cuantos pescados iba a coger el fin de semana o que cuando yo llegara de la calle lo iba a encontrar sentado frente al televisor mirando un partido de futbol con una cerveza en su mano... -No supe que estaba llorando, hasta que sentí que Edward me abrazaba y secaba mis lagrimas- Me estaba consumiendo en vida -proseguí después de calmarme un poco- fue por eso que acepte la invitación obligada de Alice y Rosalie de venir aquí. Pero aun así no me había enfrentado a la realidad, no había aceptado que mi padre había muerto y que no iba a volver hasta hoy...

- Lo siento Isabella -se disculpo nuevamente

- No, no lo sientas pues tenías razón en muchas de las cosas que me dijiste. Ahora ya he aceptado la realidad y en cierta manera me he liberado de este dolor y de esta sensación de vacío, así que no te sientas culpable por lo ocurrido -Me solté de sus brazos y lo mire de frente, el se veía contrariado, como si no entendiera porque me alejaba de su lado- Edward, ahora ya estoy bien, así que no te preocupes por mi... y gracias.

- Isabella -comenzó a decir él.

- Bella -le corregí- llámame Bella, sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero creo que podemos arreglar todo y ser amigos.

- Sí -acepto rápidamente Edward- Quiero ser tu amigo, sé que me he portado muy mal contigo, te juzgue sin conocerte, creí que eras como las otras amigas de Alice...

- Sé lo que te ocurrió Edward y entiendo porque te comportas así conmigo.

- Discúlpame -dijo él con una cara de arrepentimiento que hizo que mi corazón saltase- Se que no eres como creí, así que te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

- Las acepto -respondí.

- Gracias Isabella.

- Bella -corregí.

- Bella -repitió él con dulzura.

- ¿Amigos entonces?

- Sí -agarró mi mano ya la estrecho fuertemente.

Le sonreí y él me respondió con una sonrisa de lado que me dejó sin respiración.

No entendía por qué la palabra amigos, causaba tanto daño a mi corazón, traté de no pensar en eso y no pude, pero fue al final Edward el que me distrajo.

- Desde hoy Bella -dijo él besando mi mano con cariño seremos amigos y te prometo que te cuidaré.

No sé cómo no caí desmayada en el momento en que me beso la mano, sentí que me ruborizaba hasta el último de sus cabellos, él me miró extrañado y yo tuve que disimular mis sentimientos, así que sonreí y pensé en que decir.

Gracias a dios o al diablo, en ese momento aparecieron mis cuatro amigos que venían charlando animadamente, pero que callaron sorprendidos al vernos a Edward y a mí, agarrados de la mano.

- Hum -señalo burlón Emmet- ¿interrumpimos algo?

- No -exclame rápidamente y antes de que me sonrojara, solté la mano de Edward.

- No queremos interrumpir -exclamo Emmet con tono solemne- Si quieren los dejamos solos...

Vale, gracias al diablo.

- Basta Emmet -pidió un contrariado Edward- No ves que estás haciendo que Bella se sonrojé...

- Bella siempre se sonroja - rio Emmet.

Yo lo único que quería era que dejaran de hablar de mí como si no estuviera, mire a mis amigas tratando de buscar ayuda, pero ellas parecían mas interesadas en reírse de la situación que en ayudarme.

- Para Emmet, Bella y yo hemos limado asperezas y ahora somos amigos...

- ¿De verdad? -exclamo Alice feliz, mirándonos fijamente.

Yo solo me limite a asentir en silencio mientras que Edward decía:

- Es verdad -puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

Los cuatro se alegraron y rápidamente me vi envuelta en diferentes brazos que me querían felicitar.

- Bien Edward, por fin hiciste algo inteligente -exclamo Emmet palmeándole la espalda- Eso quiere decir que ya no tendré que golpearte por imbécil...

- ¿Tú y cuantos más? -pregunto Edward desafiante.

- Estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo -dijo Jasper sonriendo.

- Así que ambos se iban a unir en mi contra -dijo Edward con aire ofendido.

- Así es amigo y es porque a veces eres tan idiota que necesitas que te acomoden las ideas -dijo Emmet con aires de hermano mayor- para que veas las cosas claras.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón -acepto Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Hipnotizada.

Esa era la palabra que me definía en ese momento, me sentía como un pequeño conejo que mira entre asustada y fascinada al hermoso puma que se dispone a acabar con su vida. Por un momento me olvide de respirar y no pude apartar mi mirada de él, esos ojos verdes que parecían un mar dispuesto a ahogarme.

Cuando él me hubo liberado de su embrujo, pude darme cuenta que mis amigas decidieron organizar una salida a bailar.

Era hora de dejar el luto y lo sabía, además a mi padre nunca le gusto verme triste ni deprimida, aun cuando mi madre murió y a pesar del dolor que sentía al perder al amor de su vida, no dejo de darme ánimos e intentar hacerme reír.

Era hora de salir adelante, por mí, por mi padre y empezar nuevamente a vivir.

* * *

hola, a pesar de los pocos comentarios no me desanimo, pero si pueden comenten...

Espero que les guste este capitulo, diganme a quien no le gustaria que Edward les cocine... amí síii... jajaja ...comenten...


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Un gemido escapó de mi garganta y no fue por el dolor que me causara el accidente, sino por los recuerdos de haber sido tan tonta con respecto a Edward. Y es que cuando él sonreía cualquier persona se olvidaba de todo y yo era muy vulnerable a sus encantos.

Otro gemido salió de mis labios, mezcla de frustración, dolor y rabia. Pensar en él dolía...

- Tranquila -dijo la voz masculina preocupada- todo va estar bien...

Era una voz cálida y confiable que prometía cuidarme. Era la voz de un amigo ¿quién sería? ¿Cómo se llamaría?

Esos pensamientos me distrajeron por un momento, pero nuevamente la imagen de Edward se apareció en mi cabeza... tan guapo, tan alto, tan fuerte, tan bello... era tan fácil enamorarse de él, tan fácil...

.

.

.

- ¡Bella! -gritó Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho amigos, este hecho había alegrado a todos en la mansión, pero sobre todo a las parejitas, ya que ahora cada vez que querían estar solos, para no hacerme sentir marginada, me ponían al cuidado de Edward.

Al principio me sentía cohibida, pero la naturaleza franca y sencilla de Edward pronto me hizo sentir en confianza. Así que poco a poco, nos fuimos conociendo más.

Uno de los lugares preferidos de Edward era la sala de piano, en donde nos habíamos visto la primera vez. Me confesó que su amor por la música clásica provenía de su madre Elisabeth, le conté que a mí me pasaba igual, pues había sido Renee, mi madre, la que me hizo conocer los clásicos al llevarme a las clases de ballet.

- ¿Estudiaste ballet? -preguntó él sorprendido.

- Sí -respondí avergonzada- pero he de confesar que no aprendí mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé si te has dado cuenta, que siempre tropiezo con algo, aun cuando el piso es lizo -señale avergonzada.

Edward rompió a reír a carcajadas, sabía que debía sentirme un poco ofendida, pero lo único que pude sentir fue fascinación al verlo reír de esa manera, su cabello cobrizo caía descuidadamente enmarcando ese hermoso rostro que más parecía de mármol, sus ojos verdes brillaban alegres y su sonrisa era tan bella que hizo que por un momento se me cortara la respiración. Sus labios se movían y de repente fui muy consciente de algo que me dejó desconcertada...

La expresión de mi rostro debió haber cambiado, porque Edward dejó de reír y me preguntó: ¿Te pasa algo?

Solo atine a quedarme paralizada sin saber que decir.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?

- No... -logre decir con voz entrecortada- no me pasa nada -me paré rápidamente y antes de que pudiera detenerme salí de la habitación. Y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Después de encerrarme en mi alcoba me tiré a la cama, tapándome la cara con una almohada y solo entonces pude reconocer en voz alta lo que acababa de descubrir.

Estoy completamente y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Deje que la verdad me golpeara y supe también que era algo que hace tiempo mi corazón sentía, pero que mi cabeza recién acababa de descubrir.

¿Desde cuándo sentía eso? ¿En qué momento me enamore de él? Ahora que mi corazón y mi cabeza se pusieron de acuerdo pude responder con facilidad. Me había enamorado de él apenas lo había visto por primera vez tocando piano, pero su actitud tan desagradable había hecho que yo me sintiera ofendida y mi inconmensurable orgullo me había convencido de que no sentía nada por él, para no sentirme herida por su rechazo. Pero mi corazón ya lo sabía, por eso de vez en cuando me sentía molesta por su indiferencia, ahora ya lo sabía, estaba enamorada de él y quería que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia. Pero aun así mi razón se negaba a aceptarlo y por eso fingía ignorarlo. Mas esto cambio cuando Edward y yo nos volvimos amigos, pues ahora él no era indiferente, por lo que yo tampoco lo era, esto había bajado mis defensas y conforme fuimos volviéndonos mas cercanos, mis sentimientos por él se fueron afirmando y llegó el momento en el que explotaron.

Ahora lo importante era saber que iba a hacer con lo que acababa de descubrir.

Después de pensarlo, para mi absoluta frustración me di cuenta que no podía hacer nada. Edward era tan franco y amable conmigo por una sola razón, él creía que yo era diferente a esas chicas que lo habían acosado, pero al parecer no lo era.

Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos, no sabía que hacer, desgraciadamente me conocía lo suficiente y para mi mala suerte mi sentimientos no cambiaban, eran perennes. Deje que el silencio me envolviera, traté de desconectar mi cerebro, vaciarlo, no pensar. Cuando lo logré, busque calmar mi corazón y decidir que hacer.

Al abrir mis ojos supe que en ese momento había tres cosas muy ciertas en mi vida. La primera, es que estaba pérdida e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward; la segunda, es que, aunque me doliera, él solo me veía como una amiga y por ende, la tercera, era que Edward nunca debía enterarse de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Al bajar a cenar me encontré que ya todos estaban ahí y que Edward me iba a ir a buscar.

- ¿Estás bien? -me preguntó un tanto preocupado.

- Sí - me senté lo más alejada que pude de él y durante toda la cena lo evite.

No quería, no podía mirarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de que mis sentimientos por él explotaran. Pero a pesar de todo eso no pude evitar darme cuenta que el no aparto ni por un instante su mirada de mí.

Al terminar decidí ayudar a lavar los platos a Emmet y a Jasper, para así evitarlo, pero ya en la cocina mis dos amigos comenzaron a discutir por cuál era la forma correcta de lavar los platos.

- De arriba a abajo, esto permite sacar todos los residuos -señaló Jasper con suficiencia, mientras ejemplificaba su teoría.

- Estas equivocado debe de lavarse desde dentro hacia fuera, es mucho más fácil -rebatió Emmet seguro, después de quitarle el plato y lavarlo de acuerdo a su manera.

- De arriba a abajo.

- No, desde dentro a afuera.

- Arriba a abajo.

- Equivocado...

- No, tú...

Trate de calmarlos, pero estos no hicieron caso y la discusión se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y de repente comenzaron a mojarse uno al otro, la cocina se convirtió entonces en una piscina. En un momento me vi envuelta en todo esto y al tratar de huir estuve a punto de caerme, pero antes de llegar al suelo unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron y una dulce voz aterciopelada susurro en mi oído.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí -era él, bruscamente me separé. Edward se quedó sorprendido y dolido ante mi rechazo.

- Bella ¿Qué ocurre?

Antes que pudiera responder un trapo golpeó la cara de Edward.

Emmet y Jasper además de mojarse el uno al otro, habían comenzado a arrojarse cosas, Jasper había esquivado el trapo de cocina al agacharse y este se había estampado en la cara de Edward. Cuando el trapo cayó al suelo Emmet y Jasper se quedaron paralizados. Los ojos verdes de Edward parecían negros de la furia que sentía, se lanzó en contra de ellos y con la manguera de la cocina los empapo del todo , la escena era tan ridícula Edward con la manguera mojándolos y los chicos chillaban desesperados tratando de protegerse, no pude evitar reírme. Mi risa pareció distraerlo pues en ese momento los chicos se lanzaron en su contra. Al final las chicas tuvieron que intervenir separándolos. Mientras ellas se encargaban de sus enamorados, me pidieron que llevara toallas a la habitación de Edward, no pude negarme, así que lo hice. Toque la puerta y nadie respondió, entre y no encontré a nadie, tuve un sentimiento de dejavu, traté de aprovechar y dejé las toallas en la cama y cuando me disponía huir, Edward apareció.

- Bella...

trague saliva y voltee a verlo, él acababa de salir de la ducha, sus cabellos cobrizos mojados me provocaron acariciarlos, sus ojos verdes brillaban al mirarme, sus labios formaron la sonrisa más bella que había visto, ¡dios! era tan hermoso que dolía; aparte mi mirada y logre balbucear.

- Traje toallas... me mandaron... yo... toque la puerta...

- Bella tranquila... ¿estás bien? -trató de acercarse a mí, pero yo retrocedí.

Mi desplante fue evidente y el ambiente se lleno de un silencio cargado, me atreví a mirarlo y noté que parecía extremadamente decepcionado y triste, cerró los ojos y cuando lo abrió eran fríos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? -preguntó él con voz acerada.

- No me ocurre nada -traté de no mirarlo y cuando estaba a punto de irme él me cogió de brazo con fuerza para que no huyera.

- Me estas mintiendo -aseguró él con fiereza- no entiendo nada, pensé que éramos amigos y ahora me evitas descaradamente...

- No, yo no...

- No me mientas Bella -me soltó y con su mano se alboroto su cabello cobrizo en clara señal de confusión y desesperación - yo... creí que éramos amigos, si hice algo que te ofendiera lo siento...

Su expresión era desamparada, como un niño al que le dicen que papá Noel no existe, y me sentí culpable, pero como decirle que estaba enamorada de él y perderlo tal vez para siempre.

- Edward... yo, lo siento -fue lo único que logre decir.

En verdad lo sentía y mucho. Sentía no poder ser la buena amiga que Edward necesitaba, sentía no poder verlo como un amigo, no supe en que momento empecé a llorar, solo que en un momento me vi envuelta entre sus brazos y su perfume me embriago.

- Bella... tranquila Bella...

- Edward... yo...

Sus labios en mi frente hicieron que yo me olvidara de todo.

Me quede mucho tiempo entre sus brazos y cuando al final me solté, él me miró preocupado, antes de que dijera nada, dije.

- Estoy todavía un poco sensible, mi padre... todo... yo...

- Lo entiendo -me dijo con dulzura, acaricio mi mejilla suavemente, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por su embriagante presencia.

Cuando logre llegar a mi cuarto caí desfallecida, era tanto lo que había soportado, callar mi amor, mi deseo de gritarle a voz en cuello mis sentimientos… pero no tenía derecho y diablos, dolía...

Él había parecido conformarse con mi explicación y habíamos quedado salir juntos a hacer la compra.

Los chicos se habían quedado en casa, Alice y Jasper, se dedicaron a la limpieza de la mansión; mientras que Rosalie y Emmet organizaron la comida. Edward y yo nos dirigimos al centro comercial de Fork, para realizar las compras de la casa.

En el volvo plateado, el silencio era abrumador, yo trataba de distraerme mirando la lista de las cosas, pero me resultaba imposible, la culpa de todo lo tenía Edward, se había puesto un pantalón negro, con un polo crema y una chaqueta azul, estaba tan guapo, que me era imposible apartar, mi mirada de él y eso me imposibilitaba dejar de pensar en él.

Me concentre de nuevo en la lista, ¡era extremadamente larga! e incluía todo tipo de productos, desde alimentos hasta higiene personal.

- ¿Quién utiliza shampoo Agu agu? -pregunté extrañada.

Con una sonrisa ladeada respondió -Emmet.

- ¿Emmet utiliza shampoo Agu agu? -lo mire asombrada y con la boca abierta.

- Aja -me miró y sonriendo comenzó a contarme- Emmet cree que ese shampoo, lo va a volver rubio...

- ¿Qué? -mi cara debía ser un poema, pues él comenzó a reírse.

- El shampoo está creado a base de manzanilla y eso supuestamente hace que el cabello se aclare. No se lo digas a nadie -me guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad - pero Emmet cree que si es rubio, Rosalie nunca lo va a dejar.

- Esa es una tontería, Rosalie lo ama y no le importa el color de su pelo...

- Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé... y Emmet también, pero a pesar de eso aún recuerda lo de Royce...

- ¿Royce? ¿Quién es Royce? -pregunté confundida.

- Royce fue el primer enamorado de, Rosalie...

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclame- Yo nunca me enteré que Rosalie hubiera tenido otro enamorado que no sea Emmet…

- Es una historia antigua -me narró él sonriendo- Mucho antes de que Rosalie y Emmet fueran enamorados, fueron amigos, pero él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella en secreto y en silencio, pues no se atrevía a decírselo, porque Rosalie desde muy joven fue muy bella mientras que mi hermano no fue tan agraciado ...

- ¿No? yo siempre creí que él fue el capitán del equipo de fútbol, en su juventud…

- Nada que ver, era delgado, llevaba lentes, tenía pinta de nerd… en fin, un desastre.

Lo escuche boquiabierta, mi amigo el oso, antes había sido feo, no lo podía creer.

- Rosalie conoció a Royce en una fiesta cuando tenía catorce años, era hijo de uno de los socios de su padre. Él era dos años mayor que ella, uno de los chicos más codiciados, rubio, con ojos azules y rico, se creía un galán y Rosalie se enamoro o bueno creyó que se enamoró de él. Cuando Emmet se enteró se sintió muy apenado y triste, sin contar de lo celoso que se ponía cuando Rosalie hablaba de su muy guapo y "rubio" enamorado. Creo que esos meses que duró la relación, afectaron bastante a mi hermano, que desde esa época quiere ser rubio. Te voy a contar un secreto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie -me miró mientras que yo asentía- dos semanas después que se iniciará esa relación, Esme y yo encontramos a Emmet cuando quería teñirse de rubio, fue ella la que convenció su hijo que no hiciera semejante tontería . ¿Te imaginas a un Emmet rubio?

La idea era hilarante y no pude evitar reírme, ambos lo hicimos.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió con Rosalie y Royce? -pregunté cuando ya deje de reírme.

- Bueno, Rosalie se enteró de que él solo estaba con ella por interés. Pues si ellos se comprometían y en un futuro se casaban, él iba a apoderarse de la empresa…

- Y ¿Jasper, no contaba en sus planes?

- Bueno al parecer Royce, creía que iba a ser fácil liberarse de él y planeaba manipular a la que iba a ser su esposa. En fin, ninguno de sus sueños se llegó a cumplir, Rosalie se enteró que él tenía una relación con una chica, pues está celosa se lo confesó y además le contó los verdaderos planes de Royce... y Rosalie lo dejó y nunca más volvió a verlo.

-¿Y cómo fue qué Rosalie y Emmet se enamoraron?

- A eso, Emmet después de haberse querido teñir el cabello -solté una risita al recordar la imagen esa- pues se dio cuenta que eso no servía, así que cambió de actitud y con la ayuda de Alice cambio su apariencia, lo que le trajo pues una gran cantidad de fans... y creo que fue entonces cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta de que estaba más que enamorada de él...

- Como dicen uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...

- Suele pasar... –dijo él mientras me sonreía, me quede por un segundo (o tal vez varios) perdida en su mirada, en esa sonrisa... algún día el se daría cuenta de que yo lo amaba (no lo creía puesto que yo era insignificante) y tal vez me amaría... y entonces yo le gritaría a voz en cuello mi amor, porque yo NUNCA dejaría de amarlo...

Sin darme cuenta prendí la radio, no quería charlar mas, no sabía ya que mas decir, como callar lo que sentía, así que la música tal vez me ayudaría... la voz de Sabina inundo el coche (diablos, la canción era lo que yo que quería decir) así que solo cerré los ojos y apoye mi cabeza en el respaldar... ambos nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la música mientras nos dirigíamos a Fork...

Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde;  
Yo no quiero columpio en el jardín;  
Lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde,  
Es que mueras por mí.

Y morirme contigo si te matas  
Y matarme contigo si te mueres  
Porque el amor cuando no muere mata  
Porque amores que matan nunca mueren.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les guste comenten porfa…


	6. Chapter 5

**hola chicas, espero que les guste este capitulo espero que les guste y porfa comenten... si, denme animos... :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_No quiero un amor civilizado …_

Sí, ese siempre había sido su sueño, enamorarse hasta la médula, vivir un amor de leyenda, amar desesperadamente y con locura …hasta perder por completo la razón … y lo había logrado.

Su sueño se había cumplido, había amado con desesperación para después quedarse con el corazón destrozado …

Amar... amor... agonía … dolor … celos … amor...

desde un principio esa había sido la línea de su relación con Edward, los celos, el amor y la agonía...

- Doctor … ella está en mi habitación... venga de una vez...

Sintió que alguien la acariciaba, unas manos reconocían sus heridas, eso le provocaba dolor …

- ¿cómo se encuentra doctor? ¡va estar bien! ¿No?... Ella va estar bien, digame que va estar bien … te lo pido …

las voces se sucedían intermitentemente, ya no las entendía …mi mente se perdía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia... entre la vida y la muerte … entre la verdad y la agonía …

* * *

_Porque amores que matan nunca mueren..._

Estaba condenada a amar a Edward entonces para siempre

Estos pensamientos me atormentaron durante el trayecto al centro comercial. Ya ahí nos dividimos la lista y cada uno con un carrito comenzó a comprar. camine por los pasadillos de la tienda, hasta que terminé, así que comence a buscar a Edward y cuando lo encontré me quedé completamente sorprendida.

Una rubia despampanante le hablaba y le sonreía.

Y él, él... le correspondía. No tenía el ceño fruncido, ni esa mirada de desprecio que a mi me lanzo cuando nos conocimos. Es mas sonreía, se mostraba amistoso y atento.

Los celos lograron quitarme la respiración, la sangre en mis venas corría ardiendo, la piel me dolía y mis manos solo querían destripar a la rubia, por querer meterse con mi Ed... pero... de repente me dí cuenta de algo... quién era yo para hacer algo así, yo no tenía el derecho de pensar que esa chica (la rubia hueca) me estaba quitando algo que era mío, porque Edward no era mío, no, no lo era... él solo era mi amigo...

La agonía que me causó esa idea me derrumbó, solo quería desaparecer lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar y largarme a llorar, pero no lo pude hacer.

Nunca odie tanto mi torpeza como en ese momento, al tratar de voltear rápidamente con el carrito, este se engancho con uno de los cordones de mi bota y me caí causando un enorme alboroto.

- Quiero desaparecer -grite en mi cabeza y lo desee con mas fueza aun cuando escuché la voz de Edward llamarme preocupado- Tierra tragame por favor -rogue pero nadie me escucho, al poco rato sentí las suaves manos de Edward recorgerme del suelo, solo para darme cara a cara con la rubia, que me miraba con desprecio y cólera. no debió gustarle que mi presencia interrumpiera su conversación con Edward.

- ¿Estás bien Bella? -me preguntó él preocupado- ¿Te hiciste daño?

No quise mirarlo, sabía que si lo hacía me iba a derrumbar e iba a llorar, así que trage mis lágrimas y logre articular.

- Estoy bien, solo me tropeze, ya sabes lo torpe y despistada que soy...

La rubia me seguía mirando con altaneria y yo no quise. bajar la cabeza, así que la continúe mirando desafiante. La maldita era muy bella... la odie...

- ¿Estás segura? -preguntó otra vez él.

- Si, recuerda que soy torpe Emmet siempre está bromeando con eso, al decir que me tropiezo aun cuando el suelo está lizo... -trate de que mi voz sonara tranquila e incluso me anime a bromear.

- Tienes que tener mas cuidado Bella, te pudiste haber hecho daño... -su voz sonaba preocupada y yo solo quería verlo a la cara, para saber si de verdad estaba preocupado, pero no lo hice, no era seguro.

Lo escuche darme un sermon sobre mi seguridad pero en ningún momento lo mire, pues mis ojos estaban en un duelo a muerte con los ojos color miel de la rubia esa... pero de repente sentí que él me cogía de mi mentón y me obligaba verlo, en esa fracción de segundos pedí a dios ayuda y después poniendome la mascara de pocker que me heredó mi papá lo mire.

- Te pregunté si estabas bien, ¿porqué no me respondes?... -me dijo él muy serio.

Sus ojos verdes me cautivaron y por un momento me olvide de respirar, desesperadamente trate de pensar aparte mi mirada de sus ojos y logre articular

- Sí te escuché y ya te dije estoy bien, no me paso nada, no hay de que preocuparse...

Me miró fijamente tratando de averiguar si mentía y yo solo rogaba para que no se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, busco otra vez mi mirada y nuevamente me quedé obnuvilada, hundida en los bosques de sus ojos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó pero en un momento sentí que el ambiente cambiaba y su mirada se hizo mas intensa, mi corazón latió desaforadamente, vi como él se me acercaba lentamente …

En ese momento alguien carraspeo, despertandome de mi ensueño, era la maldita rubia. Edward se volteo a verla extrañado como si no se hubiera acordado de su presencia.

- Lamento la interrupción -dijo ella con altaneria mientras me miraba, pero luego al mirarlo a él su voz se dulcifico- No nos presentas Eddy...

¿_Eddy_? Había llamado a Edward, _Eddy_ … diablos … dolor eso era lo único que sentía, quería salir de ahí ya...YA …

- Tanya -dijo él llamandole la atención para luego mirarme- Bella dejame presentarte a una amiga mia y de mi familia, Tanya Denhali -la rubia me miró con rabia, al parecer no le había gustado ser presentada como amiga y eso a mí me hizo sonreir, luego me presentó a mí también como una gran amiga, trate de que lo de amiga no me molestara, y al darme ánimos pensé que por lo menos yo era una gran amiga, mientras que ella solo era una del monton.

- Creo que no soy solo una amiga Eddy, por lo menos no para ti...

Supe que esa frase iba mas dirigida a mí, que a él, quería decirme que entre ella y el había habido algo mas que amistad y que planeaba que lo volviera haber, así que yo no debía interponerme en su camino.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, así que dije que todavía me faltaba hacer compras y me retiré ante la preocupada mirada de Edward y la sonrisa cargada de suficiencia de Tanya.

Camine hacia la sección carnes tratando de controlarme, evitando pensar la rubia hueca. De verdad hubiera querido que sea fea y rubia con su plata, pero no lo era.

Tanya Denali era alta, con un cuerpo femenino lleno de curvas, de una blancura perfecta, el cabello ondeado rubio de color dorado como el oro, con unos ojos grandes dorados y brilantes como las de una leona cazando su presa y claro la presa era Edward.

Elegí diferentes tipos de carnes, los puse en el carrito, maquinalmente y seguí.

Me dolía el ser, parecía que mis huesos pesaran como plomo, me dolía respirar, saber que ahora ella estaba con él, tendiendole sus redes para poseerlo y yo... yo no podía hacer nada más que mirar... mirar en silencio mientras me rompía lentamente.

La agonía era tanta que sentía que me quebraba con cada paso que daba...

Dolía.

Respirar dolía.

Sentir dolía.

Amar dolía.

Era agonía.

Era tortura.

¿Quién era yo?

Solo una amiga querida.

Sí esas palabras que me habían hecho sentir superior, ahora me dolian, era solo una amiga especial para él, pero nada mas.

Solo era su maldita amiga. Ante sus ojos no era mas que eso... no era una mujer...

Por un momento me detuve con el carrito, ya no podía caminar, sentía que me iba a caer, las lágrimas se me querían escapar, cayeron dos con rabia me las seque y al momento de voltear el rostro mire mi reflejo.

¿Quién era yo?

Una chica simple, flaca sin curvas, blanca con una palidez enfermiza, cabellos que no eran ni rojos ni negros sino una deforme combinación de ambos, ojos chocolates apagados...

No... no... era nada... nada.

¿Cómo iba a competir yo con la escultural Tanya? ¿Cómo alquien tan bella como Edward se iba a fijar en alguien tan insignificante como yo?

Dolía.

Mierda como dolía.

Por supuesto que era su amiga, alquien como yo solo podía ser amiga de alquien como Edward, pues él merecía a una chica hermosa como... _Tanya_.

Esa era la verdad. Y me golpeó con fuerza, dejandome agonizante. De un momento a otro me encontré en el suelo, creí que por fin ya no había aguantador mas, que estaba muerta. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y trate de ver en mi mente por un momento, aunque sea por última vez a Edward, diablos su belleza me dejó sin respiración y no pude evitarlo llore...

- ¿Está bien señorita? -me preguntó una voz masculina.

Ahogue un gemido, seque furiosamente mis lágrimas y trate de incorporarme, no quería que nadie me viera así, pero al hacerlo trastaville y estuve a punto de volverme a caer, mas eso no ocurrió porque alguin agarró mi cintura con firmeza evitando que cayera.

Me vi entonces apoyada en un pecho masculino y sintiendome completamente acalorada, levante mi mirada hasta encontrarme con unos ojos azules que me miraban preocupados.

- ¿Estas bien? -me volvió a preguntar.

Yo asentimiento mientras tragaba mi saliva nerviosa. Era un chico el que me había rescatado y no cualquier muchacho, sino uno muy guapo y masculino. Para tranquilizarme y tranquilizarlo le respondí.

- Me debo de haber caído, es que el piso y yo tenemos un romance desde que tengo memoria.

Él me sonrió y yo se la devolvi.

- Tienes una bella sonrisa -dijo él mirandome con intensidad, deje de sonreír un poco abochornada- No, no dejes de hacerlo, no me prives de eso -y al decir esas palabras con una de sus manos me acaricio mi mejilla y con cuidado jalo la comisura de mis labios para hacerme sonreír.

No sabía que hacer, ese chico me estaba tocando los labios, bueno no precisamente, pero estaba demasiado cerca de ellos, además todavía me tenía agarrada de la cintura y una buena parte de su cuerpo y del mío se encontraban en contacto.

- Yo... -logre murmurar. Tenía que hacer algo, alejarme pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo, no por el chico sino porque tenía miedo de volver a caerme.

- Tienes chocolate en tus ojos -prosiguió él, olió mi perfume y murmuro- hueles a fresas... hum... fresas y chocolate... la combinación perfecta...

- Yo -traté de safarme de sus brazos pero él me mantuvo cautiva.

- Me llamó James, ¿y tú?

-Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella -respondí - Gracias por ayudarme pero ya me puedes soltar...

- Y si no quiero hacerlo -me dijo insinuante mientras sus ojos me miraban con admiración- ¿Que ocurriría?

No entendía muy bien que ocurría, aquel chico tan guapo estaba tratando de ligar conmigo de una manera descarada. Es decir yo le parecía atractiva... eso hizo que mi muy magullado ego se sintiera mejor... mucho mejor.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, sentí como alguien me separaba con fuerza de su lado. Al alzar la mirada me dí cara a cara con un muy enojado Edward.

- Bella -dijo Edward con una voz fría y un tanto acerada- ¿ocurrió algo?

- No, bueno sí -dije yo un poco confundida por su enojo- estuve a punto de caerme y el me ayudó -señale a James que miraba también con frialdad a Edward- Dejenme presentarlos ...

- No hay necesidad de eso Bella -dijo James sonriendome para después mirar a Edward con desprecio -no hay nadie en Fork que no conozca a _los Cullen_ . Hola Edward ¿cómo estas?

- Bien -respondió el aludido con frialdad - No sabía que todavía seguías por acá James, creí que te encontrabas en Chicago. ¿no estas estuadiando en la universidad de allá? -al decir eso se puso delante de mí.

- Sí, pero estoy de vacaciones -le contestó James, para luego mirarme y preguntarme- ¿Eres la enamorada de Cullen?

Sentí que mi rostro se ponía de los colores del semáforo y después de toser un poco respondí.

- No, yo soy la mejor amiga de su hermana Alice, Edward y yo por lo tanto somos amigos...

Edward me miró con intensidad parecía enojado y a la vez triste, desbie mi mirada hacia James que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y luego dijo:

- Que bien. Bueno Cullen, un gusto verte -se estrecharon las manos creo que con inecesariamente fuerza- Bella fue un placer conocerte espero que nos veamos pronto y mas seguido -se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo arder el rostro.

Cuando se fue Edward y yo nos quedamos en silencio, nos dirigimos a pagar y ya en el auto, después de subir las bolsas, él apoyo con fuerza sus manos en el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -me anime a preguntar.

El se crispo al escuchar mi voz, me miró de reojo mientras prendía el auto y después de pelliscarse el puente de la nariz me respondió con una voz entre acerada y triste.

- Nada.

Comenzó a conducir y yo supe que el camino de regreso a casa iba a ser largo y dificil.


End file.
